Spike Brothers
The Spike Brothers (スパイクブラザーズ Supaiku Burazāzū) are a clan from the Dark Zone nation that are themed around American football teams. They focus on returning units to the deck and calling other units from the deck to replace them, especially during the battle phase and often by putting cards from the hand into the soul, gaining an advantage with high-powered attacks. The clan often exchanges defense for more offense. As of Cardfight!! Vanguard G, the clan possesses the Keyword Charge, which forces rearguards to return to the deck in exchange for greatly increasing their power or additional effects. Kyou Yahagi uses this clan in the anime. While Katsumi Morikawa uses it mostly in the manga (save for his ace "Juggernaut Maximum" in anime), as of GIRS Crisis, he uses a full Spike Brothers deck. Backgrounds What is Spike Brothers? It is a powerful team of the excessively vehement "Gallows Ball", in which all types of violence, be it by weapon or by magic, are accepted. With the team's headquarters located in the nation of darkness, "Dark Zone", many elite players of a variety of races are invited from different nations to join the team. The players focus on their own "training", including development of new weapons, surgeries of modification, and synthesis of medicine that boosts physical functions. The bodies and technologies refined for only victory give the team prominent battle strength, said to surpass that of a nation's army. ---- What is "Gallows Ball"? It is a ball game usually played in Dark Zone. The players try to send a "Metamorball", which changes its nature and shape in response to mana and psychic powers of players, to touch down ahead of their opponents' goal line, and the scores are to be competed for. Also, the players are required to enshroud themselves in visible aura of mana before entering the stadium. The red and blue colour (of the auras) are used to identify friends and foes, in place of uniforms. But, even it is said to be a sport, Gallows Ball is a sport of "Dark Zone". The rules mean nothing, and the sport becomes a place of gambling for the rich dominators of each nation's underside of society. For this, most matches are concluded by not score, but the defeat of all players of one team, be it death or coma. Sets containing Spike Brothers cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (15 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (14 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (14 Cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (14 cards) *G Booster Set 9: Divine Dragon Caper (? cards) Technical Boosters: *G Technical Booster 1: The RECKLESS RAMPAGE (25 cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (1 card) *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (11 cards) Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (? cards) Races Shared races *Battleroid *Demon *Elf *Ghost *Giant *Goblin *Golem *High Beast *Human *Ogre *Succubus *Vampire *Warbeast *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Bad End *Dudleys *Rising List of Spike Brothers cards Grade 0 *Baby Face Izaac (Human) *Cheer Girl, Adalaide (Heal) (Goblin) *Cheer Girl, Pauline (Draw) (Ogre) *Cheer Girl, Sundra (Heal) (Succubus) *Cheer Girl, Tiara (Heal) (Workeroid) *Cheerful Lynx (Draw) (Warbeast) *Cyclone Johnny (Demon) *Dandy Register (Draw) (Demon) *Devil Watch (Stand) (Demon) *Dudley Little Road (Human) *Kungfu Kicker (Stand) (Warbeast) *Liar Lips (Critical) (Succubus) *Mecha Advisor (Draw) (Workeroid) *Mecha Analyzer (Workeroid) *Mecha Coach (Workeroid) *Mecha Trainer (Workeroid) *Magical Manager (Heal) (Elf) *Psychic Mel (Human) *Redshoe, Milly (Succubus) *Reign of Terror, Thermidor (Demon) *Silence Joker (Critical) (Ghost) *Smart Leader, Dark Bringer (Demon) *Sonic Breaker (Critical) (Ogre) Grade 1 *Acrobat Verdi (Ogre) *Airforce Eliza (Succubus) *Baron Amadeus (Ogre) *Cheer Girl, Carol (Ogre) *Cheer Girl, Elza (Vampire) *Cheer Girl, Lucy (Elf) *Cheer Girl, Marilyn (Succubus) *Commander, Garry Gannon (Ogre) *Cyclone Blitz (Ogre) *Death Flag Dragger (Demon) *Dudley Cheers, Linda (Succubus) *Dudley Daisy (Succubus) *Dudley Dan (Ogre) *Dudley Jetter (Ogre) *Dudley Phantom (Ghost) *Frog Raider (Ogre) *Fullspeed Specter (Ghost) *Gyro Slinger (Ogre) *Kiss-mark, Alma (Vampire) *Machine Gun Gloria (Succubus) *Medical Manager (Goblin) *Moodmaker Nyanrook (High Beast) *Oasis Boy (Workeroid) *Reckless Express (Workeroid) *Spike Brothers Assault Squad (Goblin) *Tyrant Receiver (Demon) *UFO (Unlucky Flying Object) (Goblin) *Untouchable, Milly (Workeroid) *Wild Hitter (Ogre) *Wonder Boy (Goblin) Grade 2 *Axe Diver (Ogre) *Blow Kiss Olivia (Succubus) *Charging Bill Collector (Ogre) *Cobalt Impulse (Warbeast) *Devildom Chemist (Demon) *Devil Summoner (Demon) *Dudley Douglass (Ogre) *Dudley Ingram (Demon) *Dudley Mason (Giant) *Dudley Monty (Workeroid) *Field Driller (Ogre) *Fierce Leader, Zachary (Ogre) *Frozen Ogle (Ogre) *Go for Broke (Warbeast) *Genie, Lamp Receiver (Demon) *Heave Wheeze (Workeroid) *Highspeed, Brakki (Warbeast) *Jumbo the Stungun (Warbeast) *Lethal Forward (Ogre) *Mayhem Tiger (Warbeast) *Panzer Gale (Ogre) *Prized, Mirage Panther (Warbeast) *Silver Blaze (Demon) *Spike Bouncer (Ogre) *Treasured, Black Panther (Warbeast) *Wink-killer Misery (Succubus) Grade 3 *Anti-battleroid Gunner (Ogre) *Bad End Dragger (Demon) *Bloody Ogle (Ogre) *Bulldozer Dobe (Giant) *Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor (Workeroid) *Demonic Lord, Dudley Lucifer (Ogre) *Dudley Jessica (Elf) *Dudley Moses (Workeroid) *Dudley Turborappler (Workeroid) *Emerald Blaze (Demon) *Exceptional Expertise, Rising Nova (Ogre) *General Seifried (Demon) *Grateful Catapult (Ogre) *Hive Maker (Demon) *Jelly Beans (Demon) *Juggernaut Maximum (Giant) *Outrage Lineback (Giant) *Rabbit House (Golem) *Serial Bomber (Ogre) *Sky Diver (Workeroid) *Unite Attacker (Ogre) Grade 4 *Divine Hand, Good End Dragger (Demon) *Excellent Cheer Leader, Aery (Elf) *Godly-speed, Flash Bruce (Elf) *Great Hero, Rising Supernova (Ogre) *Great Villain, Dirty Picaro (Battleroid) *Great Villainess, Dhampir Lily (Vampire) *Great Warrior, Dudley Geronimo (Ogre) *Juggernaut Maximum Maximum (Giant) *King of Sadism, Dudley Caligula (Demon) *Shootdown King, Miracle Ace (Demon) *Super Heavy Chariot, Tiger Centurion (Giant) Trivia *Spike Brothers is one of 13 clans which does not have at least one Яeverse unit. Category:Spike Brothers